world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
030515-Lily-Erisio
09:46 GC: There is a series of rapid knocks on Lily*s door. Like. Rapid. 25 in 5 seconds 09:48 GT: Lily walks over and opens the door. "Jesus, all right, I'm comi - " She freezes as she sees who it is. 09:48 GC: "CanIcomein?" 09:48 GT: She nods jerkily. 09:50 GC: Erisio walks in quickly. As soon as he is inside he falls to his knees, blending over and bowing deeply to Lily*s feet. "Lily*please*forgiveme" 09:51 GT: There is a long, long silence. Then Erisio feels Lily's hands on his shoulders, gently pulling him back to a standing position. 09:52 GC: Erisio allows himself to be pulled up 09:52 GT: Lily looks at him, tears streaming down her face but smiling nonetheless. 09:52 GT: "Do you even need to ask me to?" she croaks, then wraps him in a crushing hug. 09:54 GC: "Grk." Erisio hesitates as the wind is forcibly removed from his lungs. Then eventually hugs back, tapping Lily on the back. At first it feels reassuring, then Lily noticed Erisio whispering "tap out, tap out" 09:56 GT: "Oop." She lets go. "Am I hugging too hard." 09:57 GC: The desperate gasps for breath are enough of an answer 09:57 GT: "Sorry, it's just..." She sniffles. "I thought you HATED me." 09:59 GC: "I" gasp "thou*ght" gasp "you" gasp "hat*ed" gasp "me." 09:59 GT: "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO." She grabs his shoulders. "Never EVER, you hear me? I could never ever EVER hate you." 10:00 GC: "But yeah," gasp" I did sort of" gasp "hate you a littl*e" 10:01 GT: She lets go, slumping a little. "Yeah, no, I...don't blame you there." She shrugs, a little hopeless one-shouldered shrug. "Wouldn't be surprised if you still do." 10:04 GC: "No I don*t.. I don*t" deep breath "hate you anymore. I*m trying to give you a second chance here." 10:05 GT: "Oh." She blinks. "OH!" She pauses. "...really?" Her expression is filled with a very, very fragile hope. 10:09 GC: "Lily. You made a mistake and said some very hur*tful things. But.. But you learned from them.. I hope. You*re my sister, and as much as I ha*ted you, I could never hate you enough to never wan*t to see you again.." 10:12 GT: She grins so hard it looks painful, and starts moving in for another hug. 10:12 GC: "Please practice restraint thing time" he says as he gingerly hugs her 10:14 GT: "Right, yes. Restraining." She hugs him as gently as possible. "...Thank you so much." 10:18 GC: "Lily, please just promise me, start thinking before you leap.." 10:18 GC: "And not just when you*re talking to people, with everything" 10:20 GT: "I will, I promise." She nods fervently. 10:22 GC: "..." Erisio smiles, which almost seems weird against his baggy eyes and and tear stained cheeks. "I believe you" 10:23 GT: She smiles back. "Thank you. This is...it's way more than I deserve, you just giving me back your trust like this." 10:24 GC: "I will be honest.. I*m still wa*ry, but I*m trusting you, and with time I won*t have a reason to not" 10:27 GT: "Yeah. I can live with that." She frowns. "Are you OK? You haven't been out of your room in God knows how long and I wanted to go in and check on you but I COULDN'T and - " She stops, and takes a deep breath. "Sorry. Are you - no, what am I saying, you're obviously not OK, but, like, I don't know, WERE you OK? Physically? Mentally?" 10:31 GC: Erisio pauses and looks at his fists, that he only just now realizes are bruised to all hell. He than touches a hand to his cheek, pulling it back and looking at the now wet finger tip. "Huh.. guess I wasn*t really for a while.. But, maybe I am now!" he flashes a toothy grin 08:13 GT: She grins back. "That's good! I mean, it's not good that you WEREN'T OK, but it's good that you're good now!" 08:14 GT: "I mean, I wasn't good for a while either, and I dunno if I'm even good NOW, so I mean relatively speaking it's good that you're good because it's more likely that I'll be good?" 08:14 GT: "Maybe?" 08:14 GT: "Is that good?" 08:15 GC: "No idea! Le*t*s find out?" 08:17 GT: "Sure!" She pauses. "How do we do that?" 08:19 GC: "...No idea!" 08:22 GC: "But uh.. I think if we try our best, we*ll do just fine!" 08:23 GT: "Sounds good to me!" She gives a hesitant thumbs-up. 08:23 GT: "First item being be really fucking careful around Dad." 08:24 GC: "Oh no, what happened? He isn*t mad at me for making you cr*y is he?" 08:34 GT: "No, he's just..." She sighs. "You have to be careful around him, is all. Or else he might do stupid STUPID things." 08:50 GC: "Stupid things? What like punch a stingbeast?" 08:50 GT: "Ehehe. That's a close second, yes." 08:50 GT: "But no, stupid things like pretend he doesn't care about you anymore because he thinks that making you hate him is the only thing that'll keep you alive." 08:52 GC: "Lily.. what happened?!" 08:59 GT: "...Some shit." She looks away. "After you...y'know, I kind of. I kind of lost it." 08:59 GC: "Lily.. I*m so sorry" 08:59 GT: "No, dude, it's OK. You had every right to get mad at me." 09:00 GT: "It's just...I was already dealing with losing Merrow's trust, and then you said..." She starts breaking down. "You s-said I wasn't the Lily you knew anymore, and th-that I could never talk to you again, a-and..." 09:02 GT: She takes a few deep breaths. "I just...didn't see the point of living anymore, I guess, when all I was doing was hurting the people I cared about." 09:05 GC: Erisio blinks, as if trying to understand. After several moments, he pieces it together. "..L*ily.." 09:07 GT: Lily looks away. "I know, I was being stupid. You don't have to tell me again, I heard it enough from Dad." 09:10 GC: Erisio doesn*t say anything else. He just sort of stays silent. Eventually he reaches out a hand, patting it reassuringly on Lily*s shoulder 09:13 GT: Lily tenses, before relaxing somewhat. It looks as if she's struggling not to cry. 09:13 GC: "Y*ou can cry, i*f you want.." 09:15 GT: "N-no, I'm not -" She hurriedly reaches up to wipe her eyes. "I -" 09:15 GC: "It*s o*k" 09:16 GT: There is a brief moment of calm, and then Lily loses control. She slumps forward, shoulders shaking as she silently lets it all out. 09:16 GC: Erisio holds her close 09:21 GT: "I w-was so alone," she sobs. "S-so alone." 09:23 GC: "I*m he*re now, and I*m so sorr*y" 09:31 GT: "N-no, it's..." She squeezes his back. "It's OK." 09:31 GT: "It's OK." 09:35 GC: "O*k.." 09:40 GC: "Are you ok*?" 09:41 GT: She releases him, taking a shaky breath. Then she grins weakly. "Guess I wasn't really for a while. But...maybe I am now." 09:46 GC: "And here I th*ought I was the thi*ef" 09:47 GT: She sticks out her tongue playfully. "Well, y'know, imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." 09:48 GC: "S*So, y*you*re good? I don*t have to grovel do I?" 09:50 GT: "Nah." She considers, then grins. "Well, maybe just a little bit." 09:54 GC: He sticks out his tongue at her 09:58 GT: "...You wanna watch the Princess and the Frog together or something?" 10:00 GC: "Sounds awes*ome." and then they did and everything was all right forever and ever - squigs